History Repeats Itself
by dearxjuliet
Summary: Leah Puckerman has the looks, the grades, the perfect boyfriend & a great reputation. At least until she makes similar mistakes that her older brother made. What are the consequences of her pregnancy? How will it affect everyone, especially Puck & Quinn?
1. Time Warp

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, Quinn and Puck would be together as would Rachel and Finn.

**A/N: **This idea randomly came to me while taking a shower, which is actually a good place to think.I'm very skeptical about this story. It'll be a lot of Puck helping his sister through this rough time in her life and makes him reflect upon Beth and the whole situation with Quinn. This is an introductory chapter so there's just a glimpse into each one of the younger sibling's personalities. I really need your input to see if this is worth continuing so please review after reading it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

William Schuester smiled as he put up this year's New Directions list. After the older Glee kids had graduated the past spring, it was the younger siblings turn to shine. Surprisingly, each original New Directions member had a younger counterpart. He took a step back and read down the list.

_Stacy Abrams  
Cassidy Berry  
Mollie Chang  
Erik Cohen-Chang  
Bryson Evans  
Jake Fabray  
Cory Hudson  
Katie Hummel  
Brett Jones  
Kelly Lopez  
William Pierce  
Leah Puckerman_

He knew each one of the kids was here because of how highly their sibling thought of Glee club. Finally after all those years of fighting its bad reputation, Glee wasn't looked down upon by the "popular" kids of the school. Heck, Will hadn't seen a slushy in years.

Stacy Abrams is probably the least intelligent girl you could imagine. She makes Karen from Mean Girls look like a scientist. Despite her lack of intelligence, she's a kind-hearted and friendly girl. Her older brother Artie's disabled, which causes Stacy spent a lot of time doing community service to help those less fortunate than herself. She also happens to be the second best dancer in the school, right behind Mollie Chang.

Cassidy Berry's also second best. She's the second best Cheerio, second best voice in Glee, second best daughter after her older sister Rachel Berry, and has the second highest GPA in her class. The only thing she comes first to is being Cory Hudson's bed buddy. What canshe say? They've known each other since they were in the first grade and developed a more physical relationship in middle school. In high school she'shoping that she would finally be first at something more and that her relationship with Cory would blossom into a romance. She's going to make sure that she's the girl he will never forget.

Mollie Chang is a Cheerio. She likes to stay in the background. Attention scares her so she doesn't mind letting her two best friends, Leah Puckerman and Cassidy Berry share the spot light. She dances and she sings and loves every minute of it. New Directions is the one place she feels like she belongs, the one place she doesn't have to pretend to be something she not and is also the one place where she gets to spend time with her crush, Jake Fabray.

Erik Cohen-Chang is just like Mollie. He doesn't mind not having the spot light and just likes to sing and dance. He learned a lot from his older sister Tina and her boyfriend Mike Chang about what to expect being in Glee club. His sister and Mike keep trying to push him to date the other Asian, Mollie Chang a.k.a. Mike's little sister, but he only likesone girl; Cassidy Berry. She was hot and completely out of his league so he didn't even bother going for it. Plus, he does not feel like getting beat up by her on and off again boyfriend Cory Hudson.

Bryson Evans is indeed a stud. He is basically a clone of his older brother Sam Evans and has the arm to match which earned him the position of quarterback on the football. His best friend Cory Hudson is jealous of that fact but it didn't cause a major rift in their friendship. He could have any girl in the school but he chose Leah. They've been close friends for a few years now and recently decided to take it to the next level. He has no filter and always speaks the truth which earned him respect from most of the students of McKinley.

Jake Fabray is president of the Celibacy Club at the school. It's a title that he is going to be sure not to ruin like his older sister Quinn did when she slept with Leah's older brother Puck. Through it all he still respected his sister for making the right decision concerning niece, Beth. Little to Quinn's knowledge, Jake volunteers every Sunday that Beth has been attending since birth. He's planning a reunion between Beth, Quinn and Puck but is going to need major help with it.

Cory Hudson is the school bad boy and one of the star football players. He and his best friend Bryson are an unstoppable team on and off the field. He spends his free time sleeping with most of the girls at the school and does what he wants without thinking of others or the consequences. He suffers from the forbidden fruit complex; the thing he wants the most is the one thing he could not have. He has been in love with Leah Puckerman since they were six. He'll never admit it, seeing as she is dating his best friend and would never even give him a second look. At least that was until six weeks ago.

Katie Hummel is a tree hugger. Everything she does revolves around the well being of animals and protecting the environment. She thinks that Leah Puckerman is a stuck up snob and can't fathom why her step-brother can't get Leah out of his mind. Even though she's the most compassionate about animals, she will always be a friend to someone who needs it.

Derek Jones is a gangster. He wears his hat sideways every day and talks like he's directly from the Bronx. It's all an act for attention because he had to fight for it with his older sister Mercedes. This year he just wants someone to see the real him and be a part of something special. He's hoping that New Directions will be good to him like it was to his older sister.

Kelly Lopez is the younger sister of Satan … Santana Lopez that is. She's the voice of New Directions; striving to be a star and get out of the small town of Lima. She does what is necessary to get further in life at the expense of others. It's nothing personal to them, just that she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. What she wants most is Bryson Evans, the boy she's been crushing on for a while. The only thing that stands in her way is Leah Puckerman. What Kelly doesn't know is that the wall of Leah is slowly beginning to crumble away.

William Pierce is a genius. He thinks in ways that puts others before himself. He thinks this might be the reason that he is attracted to Katie Hummel. What he doesn't know is how to get her attention. He thought that his science experiment dealing with chemical contamination of lakes and streams would work but it hadn't. As the year gets started, he gets advice from someone he never even thought knew he existed; none other than Cory Hudson, Katie's step-brother.

Leah Puckerman has everything. She's intelligent, beautiful; she's got the perfect body, perfect reputation, and the perfect boyfriend who is in fact, the school quarterback Bryson Evans. On top of that, Lea's respectful, modest, and polite. No one would guess that she is the younger sibling of William McKinley High School's notorious bad boy, Noah Puckerman. No one also would think that she'd be in the midst of a similar situation that her brother had a few years ago.


	2. I Look To You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee! :(

**A/N:** I won't make you all bored with another author's note but if you could please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, I would great appreciate it. Gleefanfic55, first I would like to thank you for the review! So far I plan on there being a Quick friendship and I guess we'll have to see where it may or may not lead.

x

Leah took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway of William McKinley High School with her eyes locked on her target. Jake Fabray was standing at his locker as the girl dressed in her crimson and white Cheerio's uniform with her long, chocolate brown hair pulled up into a tight pony tail approached him. "Jake," she said quickly and he glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Leah. You haven't spoken to me since the end of 6th grade. What do you want?" he questioned her motives as she gave a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry about that Jake. It's just … I became a cheerleader and you focused solely on Celibacy. We just drifted apart; it was nothing personal," she said sincerely. Jake and Leah were once the best of friends but they both knew the real reason they hadn't talked was because of their niece, Beth, and the situation that their older siblings went through.

"Yeah, okay. Not to be rude but what exactly did you come over here to talk about? The bell is about to ring and I've got to get to Spanish," Jake zipped up his book bag and slammed his locker shut.

"Oh right," Leah sighed, "Is Quinn coming home from Ohio State this weekend?"

Jake slightly raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?" he questioned.

"Girl stuff," Leah gave another weak smile and he knew she was lying. He was going to question her further but the bell rang, signaling that they needed to get to class.

She started to walk down the hallway and her eyes began to tear up. She was frightened but knew that Quinn could help her more than anyone else could, even Noah. She had made the decision to not inform her brother about this possibility just yet. She collided with someone and stumbled but they managed to steady her before she fell. "Watch where you're going," she snapped which was completely unlike her.

Cory Hudson smirked at her. "You're the one that bumped into me," he noticed her watery eyes. "Are you okay Leah?" he actually sounded somewhat concerned as he addressed the petite girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she pulled her arm out of his hand and flattened her uniform. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted quickly. "That is …" he continued, "unless you're looking for another good time." She glanced up into his piercing blue eyes and he winked.

"You disgust me," she replied before turning to walk away.

"You weren't saying that six weeks ago Leah. In fact, you were saying quite the opposite," she turned to face him.

"Shut up. We are not having this discussion at all. Okay? What happened between us in never going to happen again; get that through your thick skull Hudson," she opened her mouth to continue but a voice sounded down the hallway, jarring the two from their brief exchange.

"What's going on here?" tall, blonde quarterback Bryson Evans questioned his best friend and his girlfriend as he approached the two.

"Nothing at all Bry, I was just on my way to class when I noticed Leah upset and wanted to make sure she was okay," Cory shifted his book bag from his left shoulder to his right.

"I'm fine. Thank you Cory," her voice was icy as the boy smiled and walked away leaving her and Bryson alone in the hallway. "Are you ready for Spanish? We're late enough as it is," he placed his arm on Leah's shoulder and began to walk towards Mr. Schuster's class.

"Yeah, I'm ready. So how was Social Studies," Leah smiled up at her boyfriend as they headed down the hallway. Little did everyone know, Kelly Lopez was standing around the corner and had heard the entire ordeal. Standing with her was Ben Israel's little brother, Steven Israel.

"Oh this story is good. We need to find out what happened between Ms. Perfect Puckerman and Mr. Bad Boy Hudson," Steven said.

"We don't need to do anything. You're going to leave this alone until the facts come forward. If you find out anything, you need to tell me and we do not let anyone else know about this until I say so. Okay?" Kelly said and Steven nodded.

x

Back at the Puckerman house hold, Puck was cleaning the bathroom to help his Mom out when he stumbled upon a pregnancy test in the bathroom.

"No way," he said as he tried to get a good view of the result. The test itself was unreadable so he'd have to wait until Leah or his mother got home to question them about it.

'_Mom's like old; there is no way this is hers. I better ask Leah first_,' he thought to himself as he finished cleaning up. He pulled out his phone to text his baby sister.

'_Need ride after practice?" _he sent it and headed out to his truck and started it, waiting for her reply. His phone vibrated and he looked down at the screen.

'_What are we, cavemen? No, I don't need a ride home. Bryson and I are going to Breadsticks for dinner,' _Puck shut his phone and headed over to his best friend, Finn Hudson's house. Finn had texted him earlier telling him to come over because he had something for Puck.

x

Quinn Fabray placed her suitcase on her bed when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at a text from her little brother Jake.

'_Leah asked 4 u today. Sounded scared. I'd give her a call,'_ Quinn smiled. She hadn't seen Leah since graduation. Leah was always like a little sister and Quinn had no problem helping her out. She was the one who helped Leah get ready for her first date with Bryson back when she was in the 7th grade, much to Pucks dismay.

"_OK. Will do_," she hit send and began to unpack her clothes when she felt her phone vibrate again. Leah's name flashed across the screen and Quinn checked the time. It was 2:25 which gave her ten minutes to talk to Leah before she had to head to Cheerio's practice.

"Hello?" Quinn answered her phone.

"Q, its Leah," she heard the girl crying on the other end.

"Leah, what's wrong dear?" Quinn sat down on her bed waiting for Leah's response.

"I need you to take me to the doctors tomorrow after school. Is that okay with you? I was going to ask Puck or Bryson but I really need you for this," she said.

"Of course," Quinn responded. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Listen, I've got to go to practice but I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00. Thank you Q," Quinn heard Leah take a deep breath to try and stop her crying.

"No problem sweetie. I'll pick you up at 5," Quinn slid her phone shut and laid it on the bed. She had a really feeling about this.

When she heard her phone vibrate once more she began to feel extremely irritated. It was from Rachel Berry. '_Come 2 Finn's. We have something 4 u,' _she read and sighed loudly. She was starting to wish that she hadn't come home for the weekend.

'On my way," she responded before grabbing her keys and heading out of her car. She waved to Jake as he headed into the house after getting off the bus before driving her car out of her driveway.

**A/N:** Again, please review if you get the chance. I'd love to hear any suggestions / constructive criticism you may have. Just no flames! Thank you all for taking the time to read this!


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee but I sure wish I did.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your support! I actually took time today to somewhat plot out this story and where I want it to go. I have such a good feeling about it! But it wouldn't be anything if it weren't for you guys reading it.

x

Quinn pulled up at the same exact time as Puck in the Hummel's driveway. "You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed partly in anger. The other part was excitement, though she would never admit it.

Puck waved as he climbed out of his truck and waltzed over to Quinn's red car. He opened the door for her and she slid out. "My oh my, things have changed since high school. Since when did you turn into such a gentleman Noah Puckerman?" Quinn asked as Puck flashed a smile.

"Leah told me that I needed to start treating girl's right and I guess I finally picked up on that. What are you doing here?" he asked as they headed towards the front door. Rachel opened it, clearly excited to see the duo.

"Hello Quinn! Hi Puck!" the petite brunette said as Finn stood behind her.

"Jeez Rach, give 'em some room to breathe. Come one in guys," Finn beckoned them into the house. Surprisingly, there was no tension. Everyone had moved past the events that happened their sophomore year.

"Cory, move it," Finn said to his younger half-brother that was sitting on the couch playing his video games.

"Dude, no way. I'm about to beat level 86," he responded with his eyes not leaving the television screen. At that point Katie walked into the living room.

"Jeez, full house much?" she said as she joined the group.

"Never mind, I'll go. Come on Katie, I need your help with something," Cory threw the controller on the ground and he and his stepsister headed up the stairs to her room.

"Quinn, Puck … you may want to sit down for this," Rachel motioned to the couch as Finn walked to the dining room table to retrieve a manila envelope. The two took Rachel's advice and sat down as Finn handed the envelope over to Puck.

"Rachel's Mom wanted you to have these," Finn said as Puck opened it. Pictures fell onto his lap, revealing a small girl, no more than two and a half years old.

"Oh my …" Quinn said as she quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes began to water as Puck held up a picture of little Beth.

"She looks just like you Q," Puck said as he stared at his baby girl. His eyes started to water too but he quickly wiped them. "Ah, dust just into my eye. Finn, haven't you ever heard of cleaning," Puck joked.

Quinn studied the picture. Beth's blonde hair was slightly curly and her hazel eyes glittered in the sunlight. "She has your eyes Puck," Quinn laughed as the tears began to spill.

"Look how happy she is. You two did the right thing and these pictures prove it. I know it was hard but you two are really brave for what you did. I don't think you two give each other enough credit for that," Finn said and Puck nodded.

"Thank you for these pictures Rachel. They mean a lot. Right Q?" all Quinn could do was nod in agreement.

The four continued to stare at the pictures spread out in front of Quinn and Puck in a comfortable silence while flooding their minds with distant memories.

x

"I want to ask Leah on a date," Cory said to Katie as he lay with his back flat on her floor. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"Don't tell me you're like every other guy in the school. There is only three things I've got to say; One, she's dating Bryson. There's no way she's going to give him up. He's the quarterback and she's the head cheerleader. High school is all about the image," Katie told him as he sat up and stared at her.

"Two, you're a man whore. How many girls did you sleep with in the past two months?" she asked, trying to prove a point that he couldn't stay committed to anyone.

"Two … okay, maybe three. But that's beside the point. I like her," he said.

"Just like Cassidy likes you. You need to stop leading that girl on. If it's just a physical relationship you need to tell her that or she's going to keep acting like you're her boyfriend," Katie pulled her books out of her bag and opened them to start her homework.

"Cassidy knows that it's just sex," he stated as a matter-of-factly which caused Katie to smirk.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say Cor. The third thing I have to say is good luck," a confused look surfaced on Katie's face. "Now where did I put my purple pen?" she said under her breath.

Cory dug in his pocket and threw the pen towards his sister. "You let me borrow it during Spanish. Leah and I had sex," he said the second part nonchalantly.

Katie gasped. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. Shock flooded her body. Leah was such a good girl; she didn't seem like the type to cheat on her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Cory had a guilty look on his face. "I know I'm such a bad best friend. Bry is my boy. But all is fair in love and war right?" he tried to justify his actions.

"Wait, when did this happen? You just don't sleep with your boy's girlfriend Cory!" Katie asked.

"It happened at Derek Jones pool party over the summer," he said and looked down at the ground. He wasn't exactly proud of that night and didn't feel like bringing it up.

"When Bryson went to Russia for that month?" Katie asked again.

"Yeah. Just … don't tell anyone Kay. Please?" Cory begged the girl sitting on the bed in front of him.

"I won't say a word. But you and Leah need to come clean to him now, before someone else figures it out and tells him. I think he'd rather hear it from you two. Although I'm sure that this is something NO ONE would want to hear from their girlfriend and best friend. You need to go talk to Leah about it; now. I think she's working," Katie referred to Leah's job as a waitress at the local hotspot, Breadsticks.

"You're completely right. Thanks Katie, I knew I could count on you. Just remember that if you tell anyone … I'll … I'll cut your hair in your sleep," he threatened as he stood up swiftly.

"My lips are sealed," she said and began to do her homework.

x

Cory stood at the podium of Breadsticks, scanning the room for a working Leah. When he sees her sitting at the table with Bryson he becomes discouraged, even sad. But he'd never admit that to anyone if they asked. Before they could spot him, he turned to leave when he bumped into Cassidy.

"Cory," her face lit up when she saw her bed buddy, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just here to grab a quick bite to eat but I'm not as hungry as I thought I was," he lied, not wanting to reveal Leah as the reason he was here.

"I just finished my shift. We could always grab a quick bite together. Your hungry will come back before you know it. Plus we have endless bread baskets; how could you possibly turn that down?" she smiled at the boy standing before her.

Cory shifted nervously. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why we couldn't." He wanted to shove his foot down his throat at that point. He had no clue that the situation was going to get even more awkward after Cassidy's next statement.

"Hey look, there's Bryson and Leah. Let's go sit with them!" Before he could say no, Cassidy had pulled him and began to walk towards the two who seemed to be in the midst of a serious conversation. "Mind if we join you?" Cass asked with a smile on her face.

Leah's face froze for a brief moment. A pale color flooded her body but she quickly recovered. "We don't mind. Right, Bry?"

"Not at all," Bryson said, not sensing the tension that now filled the air between Leah and Cory. Bryson got up and moved next to Leah so that Cory and Cassidy could slide in the booth across from them.

"How's your day?" Cassidy asked Leah, trying to spark up conversation. Before they knew it, the boys were chatting about football and the girls were gossiping. It was almost like a normal double date. The key word was almost. Cory glanced over at Leah, her long hair down in loose curls when her eyes met his. She gave a shy smile and then looked back to the girl sitting across from her.

**A/N: **If you could kindly review, it would mean a lot to me. I love suggestions and constructive criticism. No flames though! Please and thank you! :)


	4. Puck, Don't Preach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own / write Glee. I think we all know who would be together if I did.

**A/N:** Dear everyone that read/ reviewed / favorited / and put this story on story alert; I love you :) I hope that this next chapter doesn't disappoint you. I feel like I could finish this story today because I've got everything fitting together in my head like a puzzle piece so I'm going to do one update a day, with this being an exception because I'm an impatient person! Enjoy.

x

A breeze swept across the WMHS football field as the boys finished an extremely lazy practice. Bryson threw the ball to Cory and he caught it. Out of the corner of Bryson's eye, he saw that Leah had already grabbed her bag from her locker and was heading towards a small, red car.

"Hey, you and Leah seem to be close lately. Do you know where she's going?" Bryson asked seeing as he was confused as to whose car his girlfriend was getting into.

Cory turned his head to catch a glimpse. "Dude, we had one conversation. And no, I don't know where she's going but I do know that Quinn Fabray is driving the car. So don't worry," he snapped the ball back to his teammate.

"I know I shouldn't but she's been acting so weird lately; it's almost as if she's hiding something," when Bryson said that, Cory's heart began to beat faster. He hated lying to his best friend but it was a one-time thing, no big deal.

"I doubt it. Maybe she's just stressed at home or something. Puck is staying home and going to the community college. He told Finn something about their Mom losing her second job so they're really stressing right now," Cory wiped the sweat dripping off his forehead.

"You're right. Maybe I shouldn't mention to her that Kelly and I got partnered together in Chemistry. We all know that Leah and Kelly aren't the best of friends," Bryson held the ball to his side.

"We all know that Kelly wants in your pants dude," Cory laughed. Kelly was a loud mouth who always had to be right. She did have one heck of a voice though; Cory would be the first to admit it.

"God, I haven't had any action in forever," Bryson sighed.

"Whoa, what? You never mentioned that you and Leah …" Cory trailed off.

"It was just a few times before I left for Russia. Now that I'm back she just keeps coming up with excuse after excuse. I don't know what's going on with her. Normally she'd tell me anything but now it's like she filters herself," the boys noticed that Coach Beiste was waving them into the locker room for the end of practice speech.

Cory didn't want to think that Leah wasn't having sex with Bryson because of their experience but he couldn't keep that thought from crossing his mind.

x

Puck had just fallen asleep when the phone rang. "Jeezus," he angrily grunted as he got up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Heisman's office. Is Leah Puckerman available?" when he heard the females voice on the other side, his worst fear was confirmed. His little sister was pregnant.

"No she's not. I can take a message though," he responded, sighing. He didn't know if he was more angry with Leah or disappointed. He always thought his sister would be better off than he was. She was smart, beautiful and had so many things going for her.

"Could you please just let her know that her appointment this evening was pushed back to 5:30 and we apologize for the inconvenience," he glanced up at the clock. '_4:58, perfect_,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, no problem," he hung up the phone and quickly ran back upstairs to retrieve his keys. Within two minutes he was in his car on the way to the same doctors office that he and Quinn went to when she was pregnant with Beth.

x

"Thanks for coming with me Quinn. I can't tell Noah yet. He's going to be so disappointed in me," Leah sighed as her and Quinn sat in the waiting room reading magazines.

"I know he is going to be Leah. He has every right. Don't you think you would have learned anything from us?" Quinn stared at the vulnerable girl sitting next to her.

"I just … it's not like I asked for this to happen," Leah began to tear up.

"I know you didn't. I'm sure you and Bryson are going to be great parents. The Evans won't be pleased to hear this though, I remember how stuck up they were when Sam brought me home for the first time," Quinn snorted at the memory.

"That's just the thing Quinn, Bryson -," Leah was cut off when she noticed Puck walk into the waiting room.

"Leah, what the hell? Haven't you and Bryson heard of a god damn condom?" Puck was angry. Leah began to sob uncontrollably.

"Pu Pu Pu Puuuck, Bry Bry Brysonnn isn't the fa fa fa fatherrr," she managed to choke out.

"Oh no," Quinn whispered, memories flooding back from her freshman year.

"I need nneed my brother," Leah stood up and ran into Pucks arms. He sighed as he pulled his sister into a tight hug and rubbed her back.

'_I need my mother,' a pregnant Quinn stood in front of her parents. _Quinn shuddered at the memory.

"I'm here for you Leah; always and forever. But you have to tell me what happened," Puck led her back to her seat and sat next to her. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"I'm here for you too Hun. You won't have to go through this alone," Quinn said, placing a hand on Leah's back and gently rubbed it in a comforting way. This whole situation was opening old wounds for Quinn and Puck. Maybe this time they would heal the right way.

The trio sat in silence until Leah had controlled her crying long enough to give a brief summary of what happened. "It was at Derek's pool party. Bryson was away and I was lonely. Cory was there the whole time for me as a friend … and then he was at the party … and we started making out and one thing led to another. We used a condom, it just broke," Leah managed to get out before more tears spilled out.

"This is the exact same thing that happened to me Leah," Quinn glanced up at Puck. "Not the broken condom part; the sleeping with your boyfriends best friend." When their eyes met, she could see the regret in them. She didn't know exactly what he regretted but she knew by the birth of Leah's baby that she would.

"You need to tell Cory and Bryson right away," Puck stated.

"They need to hear it from you. It's better than them finding out from somebody else," Quinn added and Leah nodded.

"I tried to tell Bryson about it yesterday. But then Cassidy and Cory showed up and I didn't get the chance. Bryson doesn't deserve a slut as a girlfriend," Leah said. The nurse walked out and waved the group inside.

"You're not a slut," Puck said as he helped his sister up. He bent over to pick up her WMHS cheer bag and set of pom-poms. He followed Quinn and Leah to the ultrasound room. Leah sat on the chair and they anxiously waited to see if she was carrying Cory's baby or if it was just a false alarm.


	5. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N**: I'm going to be thanking you readers every chapter so you better get used to it :) So I followed Ryan Murphy on Twitter after zanessaforever207's suggestion and he followed me back. I may or may not have tweeted to him about Q U I C K! I think someone has a little too much time on their hands. If he spent more time fixing Brittana, Finchel & Quick's relationships and less time PM-ing on Twitter, there'd be a lot of happy viewers! Here's the next chapter; enjoy!

x

Bryson heard a knock at his door and ran downstairs as fast as his feet would take him. "Hello?" he said after he opened the door to reveal Kelly Lopez on the other side.

"Hey. I had a question about our homework and since you're my partner I figured you'd be the one to help me," Kelly held up the Chemistry book that was resting at her side. She noticed that his hair was wet and messy; he was fresh out of the shower and wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight of his attractiveness.

"Yeah, I can help you. I was just about to start my homework. Why don't you come in?" he opened the door and extended the invitation to Kelly. She stepped over the threshold and admired his house.

"Beautiful home," she said as she looked around. On the mantle of the fireplace were pictures of the family including one of Bryson pushing Leah on the swing at a family picnic. "How long have you two been dating?" Kelly inquired.

"We've been dating for about two years now," he replied staring at the picture. They were so happy then and now it was like their whole relationship was starting to crumble. He felt a bit of sadness when he thought about that day at the park.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Kelly said with her voice suggesting that she felt otherwise about the couple.

"Yeah, I know. You can come upstairs to my room or we can do our homework in the dining room. Whatever you're more comfortable with," he motioned towards the stairs.

"Either works for me. Since you already have all your stuff upstairs, it would just be easier if we were to do it in your bedroom," Kelly smiled slyly. She was a Lopez after all.

"Okay, just follow me," he headed up to his bedroom with Kelly in tow.

x

"Wait!" Quinn cried out before the doctor could put the wand on Leah's bare stomach.

"Yes, I know. Watch the uniform; I remember Ms. Fabray," Dr. Heisman smiled at the young woman before her. She remembered how scared Quinn was the first time she came to visit. Even though Quinn didn't exactly have a happy ending, the doctor was glad to see that Quinn was helping Leah through this tough time in her life.

"Yes ma'am," Quinn blushed. "I just wanted to make sure. Once a Cheerio, always a Cheerio." Puck snorted at that statement.

"Noah, that's rude," Leah said as she took her brothers hand into hers and clasped their fingers together tightly.

"Alright Leah, just breathe. He he who, he he who," Puck sounded to his little sister. Leah's heart began to beat franticly as the wand was placed on the pile of cold jelly resting on her temporarily flat stomach.

"Puck, she's not going into labor! I'm sorry your brother is an idiot," Quinn apologized to Leah after shooting Puck a dirty look. Quinn had managed to get a small giggle out of the frightened girl sitting in front of her.

"Yup … there it is. Congratulations, I'd say you're about 5 and half weeks pregnant. We'll print you out a copy," the trio looked up to the monitor and saw what the doctor was talking about.

"It looks like a jellybean," Leah started crying as all her hopes and dreams came crashing down around her. Quinn's eyes started watering at the sight of Leah's tears; she was in the same spot that Quinn was in years ago.

"I … I need a minute," Quinn quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"I need two copies, please," Leah asked Dr. Heisman politely as they dried her stomach off. "And you need to go make sure Quinn's okay. This can't exactly be easy for her," Leah addressed her older brother with authority.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked his sister as she sat up and adjusted her Cheerio's top.

"I'm not the one that barged out of here crying Puck. Now go!" she nodded her head towards the door that Quinn rushed through. Even though he never seemed the type, Noah Puckerman deserved the big brother of the year award. Ever since their Dad left he had to fill the roll and he did an amazing job with it.

x

"Quinn?" Puck called out into the hallway. He stepped out and noticed her crying in the corner. No words needed to be spoken as he walked over to her and pulled her into his chest as he wrapped his arms instinctively around her. She just cried and cried.

"Do you hate me for giving her up?" Quinn took a step back and looked deep into Pucks eyes.

"Never," he said. "Do you regret it? Do you regret us?"

Quinn smiled through her tears. "No, I don't. The only thing I regret is giving Beth up. I should have listened to you. Seeing you with your sister honestly makes me believe you would have been a great Dad. If fact, you will be one day when the time is right," Quinn wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"As you will be a great Mom Q," Puck replied with a small smile. "You did the hardest thing a mother could do. You gave Beth up so she could have a better life. That's nothing but unconditional love from a mother. It would have been selfish of us to keep her and not give her what she deserved."

Quinn felt a huge relief when he said that. All those years she swore he hated her for giving her up. It was nice to feel his forgiveness through his speech. "Well," she said, "this isn't about us … or Beth. This is about your disheartened little sister and the baby she is carrying. We need to be there for her; together," Quinn stated.

Puck exhaled deeply. "Do you think we should tell Finn? At some point we're going to have to sit down Cory, Leah, and Bryson. Who better console them then us? We went through this and I think we all turned out fine," he turned to peak in through the glass window of the door to see Leah taking the copies and prenatal vitamins from the doctor.

"I think that they'll need us. We just have to wait for Leah to tell them and your Mom, Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hummel. Then everyone else can know. She has to be the one to do it Puck, it's the only way," Quinn said as the door opened.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are," Leah said as she slipped the prescription into her Cheerio's bag.

"Yeah, come on short stuff. Let's go. Drive safe Q," Puck smiled at her. She returned it and nodded her head.

"I came for Leah, not you. But you're welcome. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call," Puck watched Quinn turn and walk down the hallway with her head held high for the first time in a long time.

x

Leah sat on her bed with the picture lying in front of her. There was a small knock on her door and she quickly stuffed the picture underneath her covers. "Come in!" she called, wiping away the tears on her hoodie.

"So," Puck closed the door before crossing the room to her bed, "what are your plans?"

"Which one? The long term plan or the short term plan?" Leah responded as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Both," he looked at his hands as he waited for his sister to answer him. He was nervous; actually he was scared for Leah. He didn't want his sister to go through the same pain that he lives with every day from giving Beth up. Despite being Jewish, he had actually taken the time to pray to God that Leah would make the right mistakes. He knew Quinn would be proud of him for that.

"Long term; I honestly don't know Puck. Abortion is out of the question but I'm considering adoption. My short term plan is to tell Bryson, tell Cory, quit the Cheerio's and pick up more hours at Breadsticks. These bills aren't going to pay for themselves," Leah didn't have the heart to look up at the Cheerio's uniform hanging on the back of her door. It was everything to her. Now she had this baby she needed to take care of, not her reputation.

"Well if it counts for anything, I'm proud of you for being mature about the whole situation. What's the full story that happened with Cory? I know you Leah; it meant more to you than just sex resulted from being lonely without Bryson. Spill," he instructed her and she closed her eyes.

"I really, really don't want to talk about it Noah," he shook his head at her.

"When you're ready; I'm here to listen. When are you telling Cory?" he next asked her.

"Tomorrow, I think. After Glee, maybe. Thank you for being here for me Noah but I'm really tired and should get some sleep before the worst day of my life. I love you big head," Leah laid back and rested her head on her pillow.

"That's what family is for. I love you short stuff. You're a Puckerman; tell everyone to kiss your ass. Problem solved," Leah giggled as Puck stood up and shut off her light. He walked out of the room and closed the door gently.

She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Cory.

x

Cory had just fallen asleep when his cell phone vibrated. "Who the hell is texting me this late at night?" he wasn't angry at the person; he was angry at the fact he forgot to silence his phone before going to sleep. His heart stopped when he noticed it was from Leah.

'_We need to talk tomorrow. After Glee.'_

Being the impatient person he was, it took a lot for him to respond with just a '_k. c u then'. _It took him over an hour to fall asleep; his mind was busier than a mall on Black Friday. He shook his head and rolled over. He couldn't believe a girl was affecting him this much.

**A/N:** Ut oh, am I sensing some D R A M A in the next few chapters? Maybe ;) Thank you all for reading!


	6. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee. I don't think it's going to happen! One could only hope though.

**A/N:** I'm such a night owl. I realized I only write this story from midnight to like 4 and update this story at about 5 or 6 in the morning. But I think I'm going to have another chapter by the end of the day. Just tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Thank you all for reading :)

x

"I don't think I'm going to school today. I don't feel so good," Leah was shaking in the middle of her kitchen as Puck finished washing the dishes from breakfast. Mom had left for work hours ago and wouldn't return home until later that night. Leah had traded her usual Cheerio's uniform for her favorite pair of white Puma sneakers, a comfortable pair of jeans, a plain light pink shirt, complete with a white and light pink North face fleece jacket. It was starting to feel more and more like fall in the small town of Lima so the jacket was necessary.

"Morning sickness; you better get used to it. It's Friday, you're going whether you like it or not," Puck stated as he dried his hands off with the nearest dishtowel. "Or …" he continued, "it might be the fact that you're nervous. You have every right to be. You're about to tell your boyfriend that you got knocked up by his best friend."

Leah inhaled deeply, his words stinging her conscience. He noticed that his words affected her greatly. "Leah, I'm sorry. Knocked up isn't the best way to word it," He apologized.

"Don't. You didn't … well actually you have done this before," Leah forced a laugh.

"Come on, let's get you to school," he picked up his keys as she grabbed her book bag and Cheerio's uniform that was now in a plastic bag.

The car ride was mostly quiet except for the low music coming from the speakers of the truck. "Did you really love her?" Leah tilted her head as she looked at Puck while asking him that question.

"Yes. I still do. Leah, when you're in love with someone you _always _love them. That's what you figure out as teenager; you go through that puppy love phase, the people you **think **you love, then you finally find that person that you're truly in love with. Sometimes it's too soon, sometimes it's too late; but other times it's just right. It'll work out in the end," he sounded so profound with his response.

"Wow Puck, when did you become so deep?" she responded as he came to a stop outside of the school.

"When Beth was born. Having a baby changes you Leah; way more than you can imagine. Good luck today; if you need me, don't hesitate to call," she gave a weak smile.

After she shut the door Puck drove off and headed towards Quinn's house. He was a man on a mission and wouldn't stop until it was completed.

x

Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to throw up as she walked down the halls towards her locker. Her heart sunk when she was Bryson waiting for her at her locker. The look on his face when he saw her matched the way she felt on the inside.

"Where's your uniform?" Bryson asked as he stepped back so she could put in her combination.

"It's in the bag. I'm quitting Cheerio's," Leah fought back the tears. She was furious at herself for letting the hormones control her.

"Does this have something to do with what you and Cory did over the summer?" his voice was ice cold and she didn't have the heart to look at him.

"Who told you?" she set the book down and was taking the moment before his response to collect her thoughts.

"Kelly came over last night and told me something happened between you two. She heard your confrontation in the hallway. What the hell, Leah. This isn't like you at all. This is something I'd expect from Cassidy Berry," her heart stopped at the comparison of Leah's "best friend". He was completely right and Leah wasn't one to argue with the truth.

"I was going to tell you. I went to tell you the other night at Breadsticks …" she trailed off. She turned to face Bryson as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"When did this happen? Better question, what happened between you two? He's my best friend!" Bryson raised his voice. The students standing in the hallway stopped what they were doing and focused on the drama unfolding in front of them.

"I'm so sorry …" Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept reminding herself that she was strong and she could do this. It was her mistake and she had to own up to it.

"Just answer my damn question," he was being harsh but it was justified. At least Leah felt so. Silence filled the hallway.

"It was at Derek's pool party. We started to make out and then … we had sex Bryson. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. And now … I'm … _I'm pregnant_," she whispered the last part. Bryson's jaw dropped in shock.

"And there's no chance it's mine right? We did have sex too. Because you're my _girlfriend,_" he reminded her.

"We **always** used a condom," Leah's voice grew agitated.

"So you made the same dumb ass mistake Puck did and went bareback? Smooth one Leah. You're smarter than that; and more loyal. I can't believe this!" Bryson yelled at his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"We did use a condom! Cory made sure of that! It broke though. I'm only about six weeks along, so I'd say it's impossible that the baby is yours," while Leah yelled back at Bryson, many of the kids scurried off to discuss the latest drama of William McKinley High School.

"Some girlfriend you are. You're worse than Cassidy. We," he pointed at Leah first and then himself before continuing, "are over. Slut," Bryson slammed Leah's locker shut as he stormed off towards the gym.

She stood there in the middle of the hallway and dropped her bags to her feet. '_One down, two to go,_' Leah thought to herself. After a moment to recover, she picked up all of her stuff and trudged off to Sue Sylvester's office.

x

Cory was in the locker room tying his sneakers before his first period gym class when a pissed off Bryson stormed in. "Dude, what's wrong?" he addressed his friend.

"You should fucking know, it's your fault," Bryson threw his book bag into his locker and turned to face Cory.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cory appeared confused as Bryson stepped closer.

Bryson reached out and gripped up Cory by his shirt and slammed him into the locker. "Don't play dumb with me Hudson," he shook Cory a bit, his anger seeping out.

"Get off me!" Cory pushed Bryson off of him and before he knew it, Bryson's fist connected to his jaw.

"You got my GIRLFRIEND pregnant while I was over in Russia. So much for being my best friend! When I asked you to watch over her, I didn't give you a green light to sleep with her," Bryson threw another punch with more force and busted Cory's lip open.

"What's going on here?," Coach Beiste pulled Bryson off of Cory. "You two are teammates. Hell, you're best friends. Knock it off of I'm going to kick you both off the team," Cory stood there in disbelief as Bryson smirked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, she's pregnant. Get ready bad boy, your new role is Daddy," Coach Beiste held Bryson back as she looked down at Cory.

"Look, I don't know what' going on with you two but you need to stop. Hudson, go to the nurse and get that checked out. Evans, get dressed and get to class. If I see another push, punch, or anything physical that's not on the field, I'm suspending you both. That's a warning. Now GO!" she instructed Cory, whose mouth was open in shock.

x

"Coach Sylvester, here's my uniform. I can't be on the Cheerio's anymore," Leah sat across from the Cheerio's coach. Sue's face was overwhelmed with disappointment.

"But why Puckerman? You're the best Cheerio we've had since Fabray," she mentioned Quinn and Leah shook her head.

"I'm pregnant," Sue shook her head. "I went to the doctor's yesterday after practice and they confirmed it. I figured I would quit and tell you before you kicked me off the team," Leah shrugged.

"Absolutely disgusting. I can't believe you let yourself get knocked up by your quarterback boyfriend. What has this world come to?" Leah didn't even bother correcting Sue's statement because the woman continued before Leah could get the chance. "But I do appreciate your honesty," Sue sighed.

"It's my mistake. I mind as well own up to it," Sue nodded.

"Tell you what Puckerman. Since you told me and I didn't have to find out through the grapevine like I did with Fabray, I'll let you back on the squad next year after you have the little monster that's feeding off your life," Leah's face lit up, "But there are two conditions."

"I'll do anything you ask. Cheerleading is my life," Leah responded and smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"If you show up to tryouts without stretch marks or baby fat and can still do a double back hand spring with no problem, you can have your captaincy back," Leah stood up.

"Yes ma'am. I can do that. Thank you. I've got to get to class," she looked down at Sue before turning to leave the office.

"Puckerman, I'm going to say one more thing. Good luck," Sue Sylvester said sincerely. Leah smiled at her. Over the past years Sue grew slightly less bitter and more understanding. She was still evil to one William Schuester.

Leah sighed in relief as she walked out of Sue's office. '_Two down, one to go_,' Leah knew she could handle Cory perfectly fine after Glee club. He would be the most understanding after the bunch. She hated to admit it but Puck may have been right. Sex is more than just sex when it comes to her and Cory was something more to her than just a onetime thing.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the blood dripping from Cory's bottom lip as he headed in her direction. "Oh my God Cory, what happened?" She ran over to him, pulling a tissue out of her book bag and gently pressed it on his lip. She tilted her head she looked up at him. Height was something he and his half brother Finn had in common; Cory was just under 6'4" compared to Leah's height of 5'5".

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" he asked placing his big hand on her little one that was on the tissue which covered his wound. Her heart dropped; she didn't want him to find out like this. She wanted to be the one to tell him.

**A/N:** This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. I actually had a Puck / Quinn scene in the draft but when I added to this I had to bump it to the beginning of the next chapter.


	7. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** So I had about half this chapter finished yesterday and I fell asleep so I never got a chance to finish it. My bad; I'm slacking! I don't know why but I was struggling with this chapter so I apologize if it's badly written. You're the judge though. Thank you for reading / alerting / reviewing! Tell me what you think; I'm up for any suggestions and what not :)

x

Puck waited anxiously Quinn to answer the door. It was still early in the morning and he was hoping that he didn't wake her from her beauty sleep; not that she needed it.

"Hello?" Quinn opened the door and smiled when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Puck? Is everything okay?" she stepped outside on the porch and gently closed the door behind her.

"Yeah everything's fine. In fact, it's great. Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me tomorrow night. Like, on a date," Puck had never really asked a girl on a legitimate date before, he always kind of told the girl that they were going.

Quinn's expression was unreadable. He didn't know what she was thinking and that worried him. "I'd love to go on a date with you," she flashed a pearly white smile and he let out the deep breath he had taken in moments before.

"Great! So I'll pick you up tomorrow, around 7?" he asked smiling in return.

She nodded her head, "I'll be waiting."

"Awesome. I have to get to class but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Q," he didn't know what had happened but within moments Quinn had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He grinned as he returned the hug and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair for the first time in years.

"Bye Noah," she stepped back from the hug and opened the door. She gave him one last smile before shutting it and he headed back to his car.

"Fabulous," he said to himself excitedly. He had refrained from doing a happy dance so instead he decided to celebrate by blasting his stereo on the way to school and singing along ridiculously.

x

"Just tell me, is it true?" Cory re-asked when Leah hadn't given him an answer. Not that he needed one; no words were needed to confirm it. They both knew it.

She stepped back nodding her head. "_Yes,"_ she whispered and her eyes began to water once more. "Damn these hormones. I probably look like a crazy fool crying every five seconds," she laughed while wiping away her tears.

"It's okay to cry Leah," Cory's heart began beating frantically in his chest. He just found out he was going to be a father. That was a lot for a 16 year old to take in. In fact, Cory felt like crying in the middle of that hallway. "Do you know what you're going to do with it?"

"Abortion is out of the question. Honestly, I don't know what I want to do right now. It's too early to be thinking about anything but a healthy pregnancy," she sighed. "I'm sorry you found out like that. I was going to tell you today –" Cory cut her off.

"After Glee. I know Leah, you're not a liar. Which is kind of funny since you're a Puckerman and all," he joked and got a small smile from the girl standing in front of him. "I'm going to get a job you know. You're not going to do this alone. How far along are you?"

"I'm not. I've got Puck, Quinn, and now you. Oh, the doctor said I'm about five and a half weeks along," she nodded feeling relieved for the first time since the summer. She didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Cory asked.

"No. I don't want you to be with me just because I'm your baby's mama. I can't be focused on anything but this baby, Cor."

"Leah," he paused, "You know I wanted to be with you then, and I still do. It was more than sex for me too. I know I'm a whore but you're different," he stepped closer but Leah took one back. That feeling that she was going to be sick returned.

"But no one else knows that. Cory, I don't want to be your girlfriend. You'll do the same thing that Puck did. Once a sex shark, always a sex shark." scratch that; she was getting sick. Her hand quickly covered her mouth and she jetted to the nearest girls bathroom.

Cory ran after her, not caring that she was going into a girl's room. He found her hutched over the toilet and sat down behind her. Not knowing what to do, he gently rubbed her back.

"This is awful Cory," she started crying once more.

"I'm sorry. This is my entire fault," he sighed and leaned against the stall. Leah sat up and rested her head on his chest. For the first time since finding out, she let it all the tears come out. He held her tightly in the middle of the bathroom. A tear escaped his eye as he rested his head on hers. This was going to be a challenging 7 and half months.

x

After dropping Leah off at her house, Cory headed back home. He knew exactly who he needed to tell. "Finn," he walked into his older brother's room to see that Finn was passed out on the bed. He walked over and picked up a pillow before smacking Finn in the head with it.

"What's your problem?" Finn groggily said sitting up.

"Finn, Leah's pregnant," Cory said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"For real? Does Puck know? Holy shit, he's going to beat the crap out of Bryson," Finn was in shock. He never thought that Leah would be the kind of girl to get pregnant in high school. But then again, he thought the same thing about Quinn.

"Bryson isn't the Dad," Cory looked down and immediately felt his brothers gaze burning holes in his head.

"Don't tell me you're the father …" Finn trailed off realizing why Cory had told him this. "You knew how hurt I was when Puck got Quinn pregnant and now you're putting your best friend through the same pain? I can't believe you!"

"I … I can't believe myself. I mean, I don't know what happened Finn. It's not like I meant to hurt my best friend or get the girl I'm in love with pregnant," Cory stopped. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

"When are you telling Mom and Burt?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, whenever Leah's ready to tell everyone," Cory sighed. "The reason I came to you is to ask how you forgave Puck. I don't want to lose Bryson."

"It took a lot of time. Do you want me to go talk to Bryson?" he asked his little brother.

"Could you? I know it won't fix things but he's got to be really messed up right now," Cory responded.

"Probably as messed up as your lip looks. You deserve a lot worse punk. Clean up your act and be there for Leah, that's all I have to say," Finn laid back down on his bed. "Now get out of my room before I make your top lip look identical to your bottom."

x

"Why do you look so happy?" Leah asked her brother who would not stop smiling throughout dinner.

"Quinn and I are going on a date tomorrow," Leah smiled when he shared his great news with her.

"REALLY!" she said excitedly. She was so happy for her older brother. Maybe he was right; things do always work out in the end.

"Yes really. I'm kind of nervous though," he said.

"Don't be; she loves you. I can tell," Leah stood up to collect the plates when they were finished eating. She was going to start chipping in and helping Puck around the house.

"You really think so?" he said as he watched his sister.

"Yes, I do" she gave him one last smile before heading to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

x

Cory needed a distraction. He was having the worst trouble falling asleep. He had suggested to Leah that they should become an official couple and she turned him down.

"Screw it," he mumbled to himself. He was going to forget about Leah and the baby for just this weekend.

'_Come over 2morrow night?'_

Cory put his cell phone back on the nightstand after he was sure the text was sent to Cassidy. Within minutes he fell asleep.


	8. The Boy is Mine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for the update. I was in the hospital for a bit then my Nana passed away and it was a rough time for my family. But here it finally is :)

x

"Do I look okay?" Puck stood anxiously in the middle of the living room and did a spin for his sister who was sitting on the couch reading _Lock and Key._ He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a black button down shirt halfway unbuttoned.

"Button up your shirt to cover the wife beater and I'd say we have a winner," Leah said without looking up from her book. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his sister's statement.

"How'd you know? You haven't even looked at me," Puck whined. It's not his fault he was extremely nervous. He did as she said and began to button up his shirt the rest of the way.

Leah sighed as she put down the book. "You're predictable Puck. I've been your sister for 16 years, I know you."

"Okay … that's nice and all but does this look okay? Do I look good?" he re-asked as he spun around once more.

"You look great. Oh wait, you've … you've got something on your face!" she exclaimed and he ran over to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"What! What!" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he inspected his face closely.

Leah giggled as she picked her book back up and continued reading. "My fault, you can't wash off ugly."

Puck turned around to face his sister. "You're lucky you're pregnant or I'd …"

"You'd what? Hmm ... Admit it, Quinn made you _soft."_ Puck ran his hand over his bare head. He had given up the Mohawk senior year. The whole bad boy thing just wasn't him anymore.

"So what are you doing tonight? Going over to Cassidy's or Mollie's house?" he asked, not exactly keen on leaving Leah home alone.

"I think I might actually go to Cory's for a little. I'm not sure yet," she put the book back down.

"Just be careful. I have to go pick Q up. Do you want a ride to Cory's house?" he walked over to the dining room table and pick up his keys.

"No, I think I'm going to walk. Have fun and tell Quinn I said hi!" Leah said as Puck headed out the door.

"Sure thing," he replied before closing the door behind him.

x

Puck knocked on Quinn's door and sighed. He was nervous. Puck was never nervous. Except for the first time and only time that Quinn and he hooked up. She opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Quinn you look stunning," he said. Her hair was down in loose curls and she wore a traditional pink Quinn dress with a matching cardigan.

"You clean up pretty well yourself there Puck," she smiled up at him as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"You ready? We've got reservations for six," he reached out his hand and she quickly grasped it and he led her to his truck.

"Yes sir," she replied as he opened the door for her to get in. "Thank you, such a gentleman now. I like this new Puck."

"Don't worry, the Puckasaurus still exists baby … he's just a changed man; that's all," Puck shut the door before walking around the front of the truck to get in his side.

"Well, change is good," he nodded as he began to drive off to the only five star restaurant in town.

x

Leah could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she knocked on the Hudson's front door. Finn poked his head out after opening it slightly and smiled at the sight. "Hey kid!" he said excitedly as he opened the door to welcome her into his home.

"Hey Finn, is Cory home?" Finn nodded his head as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Leah thanked Finn before heading upstairs. She had been over to the Hudson's a few times with Puck so she knew where Cory's room was. Without thinking, Leah reached out and turned the knob. Seconds later, she wished she hadn't.

x

Puck sat uncomfortably in the restaurant and Quinn laughed at the sight of Puck squirming in his seat. "So, how's school going?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"School is … school. It's just a bunch of work that I still don't understand will be relevant to my future. How's school going for you? You do actually go to class right?" she joked.

"I feel ya on that one. And yes, as a matter of fact I do," he was tempted to stick out his tongue at Quinn but refrained.

"Puck who are we kidding?" Quinn set down the menu. "This isn't us, we shouldn't be here. I have a MUCH better idea. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Let's go, this place is making me break out in hives," he threw his menu down on top of hers and they ran out of the restaurant hand in hand.

x

Cory and Cassidy were sitting on his bed. Fully clothed, just talking. Leah had expected them to be naked and getting it on but was completely shocked by the fact that they weren't. Leah's stomach turned at the thought that flashed across her mind.

'Holy shit, I'm … I'm jealous of Cassidy Berry!' Leah though to herself as panic spread across her face and throughout her body. Even in her two year relationship with Bryson she had never let herself become this vulnerable. It was a Puckerman trait.

"Leah!" Cory noticed her standing in the doorway. Cassidy turned and gave her an evil glare. If looks could kill, Leah would be six feet under. Maybe even fourteen feet. "This isn't what you think," Cory continued getting off the bed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in," Leah held up her hands as she backed into the hallway. "I'm just gonna go," she turned and walked extremely fast down the hallway.

"Wait," when she got to the end of the hallway she felt Cory's hand get a firm grip around her bicep. "Don't go. I'll make Cassidy leave. We were just talking, I swear."

Leah pulled away from Cory and turned to face him. "I wouldn't care if you two were doing more. You're at freedom to do what you want. You're not my boyfriend. I just came over here because Puck's out for the night and I got lonely, that's all," Leah's eyes watered.

"Whatever you say, whore. Just because you got yourself knocked up doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's potentially fun night," Cassidy was leaning against the doorway watching the entire ordeal.

"I'm leaving, you two have fun tonight," Leah turned and walked down the steps. "Leah," Cory called after her but she kept walking. On her way to the living room she bumped into Katie.

"Hey," Katie said softly, noticing Leah's tears. "I heard what Cassidy said. She crossed the line. You're not a whore and I know for a fact that Cory cares about you; more than her or anyone else for that matter. I know we aren't exactly best friends but you if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm in your corner."

Leah didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words. She quickly gave Katie a hug, who was surprised by the gesture. One thing that they both immediately knew was that Leah was grateful for Katie.

x

"I can't believe you let me drive your truck!" Quinn said excitedly as Puck and she sat in the back of the truck chowing down on Burger-Burger. Puck drove Quinn there frequently when she was pregnant due to the cravings.

"I can't believe you didn't crash it," Puck retorted with a laugh as he took a bite of his burger.

"This is what I miss most about us Puck," she tilted her head down as soon as she said it.

"I miss us too Q. It was so effortless. I'm sorry I cheated on you with Santana. She wasn't worth it; no girl is worth losing you over," there hunger was replaced by a feeling of remorse.

"Do you miss her?" Quinn asked looking back up at the boy turned man sitting next to her.

"Santana? Hell no!" he replied quickly, a look of disgust crossed his face.

"I mean Beth. Lately I've been thinking a lot about her; about us and what we could have been. This whole thing with Leah … I just don't want to see your sister make the same mistakes we did," Quinn gave a slight smile but Puck could see the pain behind it.

"I love you Quinn," it slipped out before Puck even though about saying it. He expected Quinn to either slap him or throw the burger at him. She stared at him for a few seconds. He could tell a million thoughts were going through her mind. She didn't say anything back because they both knew exactly what she was thinking. Leaning in, she closed the small gap between them and her lips met his.

**A/N:** If you get a chance, I would appreciate it if you could take the time to review this chapter and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are not :)


	9. True Colors

**Disclaimer:** I** wish** I owned Glee … but for now I'll just settle with being a huge fan :)

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and alerts :D

Leah walked down the hallway and everyone's eyes followed her. Deep down, she knew that everyone had heard. That thought was confirmed when Cassidy Berry bumped into. "You better watch where you're going preggers. Also, paws off my man. Just because you're knocked up doesn't mean he wants to be with you. So just stay out of his life, okay?" The new HBIC sternly told Leah and she backed away.

Leah didn't know if it was the hormones, the fact that Cassidy physically bumped into her or what but she was pissed. "Whatever, Cassidy. I don't care about you. I'm so sick of having to deal with your crap. You can have Cory. But just remember, if he wanted you to be his girlfriend he would have asked you by now. You're just warming his bed until I finally come around."

Everybody ooohed as Cassidy's face turned bright red. "You're so lucky you're pregnant or I'd end you Puckerman. You messed with the wrong girl."

"Cassidy, you should just go to class. You're making yourself look stupid," Katie interjected as she approached the duo. "Being rude to Leah isn't going to help your case if you really like my brother that much. I'm his sister; I know more than you do. So chill, alright?" Leah mouthed thank you to Katie as Cassidy stuck her nose up in the air and sulked off to class.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with that bitch. God, she's awful," Katie said to Leah as they headed to Leah's locker.

"You have to deal with her over all the time. I feel bad for you," the girls laughed in unison until they felt something cold being thrown at them. It took them a second to realize that it was a slushy.

"Ah!" the girls felt the cold substance drip down their head and looked down to inspect their clothes. Katie's white shirt was ruined by the blue coloring of the drink.

"Slushy's back, losers," Matthew Karofsky high fived Bryson as the two laughed and started to walk away until Matt was pushed into a locker by a very pissed off Cory. "Dude, what the hell?" Matt yelled.

"That's my little sister and my ... friend. You slushy them again and I will stick that cup so far up your ass that your nose will bleed. Got it?" Cory angrily replied.

"Dude, with the violence you've been throwing around the past few days, I wouldn't be surprised if Leah never lets you around the baby," Bryson said. He wasn't over Leah, not the least bit but he was too hurt to deal with everything right now. It was Matt's idea to stupidly bring the slushy back after their older siblings worked so hard to get it to stop.

"You have no right to say anything about Leah," Cory said lightly to Bryson. "You called her a slut. That's not cool. She's scared." He released Karofsky from his grip and turned to face his ex-best friend.

"And you're the one who made her a slut," Bryson responded before handing Cory the empty cup and walked away. Cory didn't know how to respond and stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"Thanks for that Cory," Katie said breaking the silence that filled the hallway and Cory snapped out of his daze.

"It's no problem, are you girls okay? Do you need to borrow a shirt or something?" he asked as he walked over.

"I don't, I have one in my gym locker. I'll see you guys in Glee," Katie said before leaving the two in the hallway alone.

"What about you L, do you need a shirt or something?" he asked politely, staring at the quiet girl in front of him.

"Actually, I do. I cleaned out my locker last week," she looked up into his eyes. He saw nothing but sadness in them. The truth was she adored him. He was making the effort and she was doing nothing but being rude to him. She needed to work on her attitude or she was scared she might lose him even for she had him. Little did she know he hasn't slept with another girl since the summer. It was more than just a hook up to him.

He didn't say anything back but he pulled her into a hug. At first she tried to pull away but she caved and wrapped her arms around his waist. When she pulled away a switch in her head flipped and she immediately opened her book bag. "Here … this is for you," she handed him the ultrasound picture.

"What is it?" he questioned, confused at the blob with Puckerman, Leah in the top right corner. He squinted at the picture trying to recognize the form.

"That …," she pointed to the small blob, "is our baby."

In that second Cory grasped the reality of the situation. In a few months he was going to be a father. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited. "It looks like a peanut," he laughed and smiled.

"See, I thought it was a jellybean but I guess peanut works," for the first time in weeks, he saw Leah smile a genuine smile. The same one he fell for over the summer.

"Let's get you some dry clothes and head to Glee," she shut her locker and followed him to the gym where he got her a clean shirt. It was a McKinley football shirt with his number 17 on it. Her stomach was starting to swell a little but nothing major just yet.

"Cory," Leah said as they sat in an abandoned classroom. "You know this doesn't change anything, right? I don't want to be your girlfriend. We're having a baby together; we're not getting married or anything."

"I know," he sighed and responded sadly.

They ended up skipped their class of the day before heading to Glee. They were the first ones in there when Mr. Schuester greeted them.

"If you kids need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm here for you," he said as Cory walked Leah to her seat.

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Cory responded.

When everyone came in and sat down, Mr. Schuester stood up and paced back and forth.

"I know you kids are going through a really tough time right now but remember that we are a family. No matter what happens this year, you guys are a team and will always have each other. No matter what happens through this year, it will all be okay in the end. That being said, I have a song I prepared for you guys. You can sing along if you know the words but if you don't then just let the words speak to you."

He nodded to the piano man and began to sing at once.

_When I find myself in times of trouble__  
__Mother Mary comes to me__  
__speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Derek Jones took everyone by surprise and joined Mr. Shue in singing the lyrics flawlessly. He smiled over at Katie who was swaying back and forth to the lyrics. He took her hand and she joined in singing along with him. Leah followed Katie's lead and joined in singing the song too. Following her was Cory, Cassidy, Erik, Mollie, Stacy, Jake, Bryson, Kelly, and William. By the end of the chain all of the Glee kids were singing along with their beloved teacher.

_And in my hour of darkness__  
__She is standing right in front of me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be_

_And when the broken-hearted people__  
__Living in the world agree__  
__There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted__  
__There is still a chance that they will see__  
__There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be__  
__Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy__  
__There is still a light that shines on me__  
__Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music__  
__Mother Mary comes to me__  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah, let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be__  
__Let it be, yeah, let it be__  
__Whisper words of wisdom__  
__Let it be_

By the end of the song all the girls in the classroom were in tears. The boy's eyes were glossed over but they all thought they were too manly to cry in front of their girls. Leah took in a deep breath trying to hold it all together as the tears flooded out. Cory didn't say anything; he just took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Bryson grimaced at the sight. This really was going to be a challenging year.

A/N: You guys know what to do ;) I love you all, thank you for taking the time to read this. Next chapter; Puck and Quinn handle her heading back to college and Mr. Shue has something else up his sleeves :D


	10. Happy Days Are Here Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the song Will sung in the previous chapter. It was Let It Be by the Beatles.

**A/N:** Whaaaadup Quinn and Finn? Was anyone else shocked by the Thriller & Valentine's Day episodes or was it just me? Totally should have been Puckasaurus. :( I'm going to bring up a quote from Cinderella that gets me through his lack of Quick. "If you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true."

"Puck, you're going to have to stop kissing me. I can't pack if you're attached to me," Quinn smiled through each kiss that Puck was placing on her lips.

"I know. I just got you back, I don't think I want to let you go just yet," Puck brushed Quinn's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You never lost me Puck. It's just college and it's only 2 whole hours away. You'll live," she shook her head as she placed another dress into her book bag.

"You're absolutely right. Two excruciating hours," he sighed and lay across her bed and she folded her arms.

"Stop being such a baby Puck," he smiled up at Quinn. The light crept through her window and it shone on Quinn making her look like an angel sent straight to his world. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Speaking of babies," he had been working on a time to get this out in the air but had no way of knowing when the right time was going to be. He decided now would be the best opening to brush the topic.

"Yes?" she questioned, taking a seat on the bed next to her … well he wasn't her boyfriend just yet but they had never had done well with labels before.

"I want to see Beth. Please say you'll go visit with me," he sounded like a little kid asking his mother for one more cookie during dessert.

"Absolutely not," she stood up quickly and ran to her closet. She acted like she was digging for more clothes but the truth was that she was about to burst into tears. How dare Puck ask her such a question? He knew exactly why she couldn't see Beth. If she saw Beth, her heart would break all over again.

"Quinn, please think about it," he begged, pleaded with the blonde.

She sighed. There was no way she was going to win this battle. One thing about Puck was that he was persistent on certain matters. And by certain matters, Quinn meant Beth. He would move Heaven and Earth for his little girl.

"Fine," his eyes lit up. "I'll consider it. But now, I have to head back to school. I love you Noah and I will see you soon," she waltzed crossed the room and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh come on, you gotta let me be a good boyfriend and walk you outside to your car and make sure you drive off safely in the distance." He jumped up and followed her out into the hallway.

"Boyfriend? Is that what you're calling yourself now?" Quinn raised her eye brow and he shrugged.

"If you let me be," he smirked.

"Not unless you can ask me properly," she was wearing her Queen Bitch smirk as Santana would call it.

Puck got down on one knee and took Quinn's hand into his own. "Quinn Judith Fabray, I'm in love with you. Only you. I know in high school I was a selfish and awful boyfriend but I've changed. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world and if you give me the chance to prove to you how much I mean it, I would love to be your boyfriend. So please, make it official?"

Quinn's eyes teared up at the sincerity in Pucks voice. "Yes, you've passed the test. Consider yourself my boyfriend again. Don't mess it up Puckerman." With that Puck stood up and swooped Quinn into his arms. She dropped her suitcase at his feet as he spun her around. When he placed her down he also placed a kiss firmly on her lips.

*** Five weeks later ***

Leah stood in the middle of the Glee room alone after school one day, her hand resting on her expanding stomach. She was officially 10 and ½ weeks pregnant and the bump was completely noticeable.

Quinn had planned on donating her pregnancy clothes to charity but stuck them in the attic and forgot about them. Luckily she remembered and gave them all to Leah to wear so that Leah could focus on saving her money for the baby.

She wore a tan and black ruffled top and a black cardigan to conceal the bump but it was no use. Everyone knew. She was no longer known as the queen bee but the girl who got pregnant by her boyfriend's best friend. Lovely.

Cory walked into the Glee room. He and Leah hadn't talked for over a month besides the occasional, "Hey how are you and the baby doing?" Cory had plans for that to all change today. He walked up to her and she gazed deep into his eyes.

"Hi Cory, the baby and I are fine," she sighed. Pretending to not like Cory wasn't getting any easier. The truth was the moment she saw him each day, butterflies began to flutter in her stomach, knees became week and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Typical high school crush, right?

"There's so much I want to say to you Leah. So I'm gonna channel my inner Kelly Lopez and sing it to you. If you let me," Leah began to blush as she slightly parted her lips. She didn't say anything but a smile crossed them and he took it as a yes.

_All that I know__  
__is you change something in me__  
__I envy__  
__the power__  
__you have__  
__my hearts stirring__  
__so just kiss me_

He approached her and took her hands into his as he looked her dead in the eye while continuing to sing. He could feel her hands getting clammy and he didn't know if it was a side of the pregnancy or if it was him making her nervous.

_Keep my distance__  
__you say__  
__while holding my hand__  
__I love it when you're this close to me_

He inched his face closer to Leah's and she shut her eyes. He felt her hands starting to shake and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He had got the guts to finally sing his feelings to Leah and was not going to let anything get in the way.

_Because you speak__  
__so intently__  
__as you say_

"Cory," his name left her lips in no more than a whisper as she opened her brown eyes to meet his blue ones.

_Come kiss me_

He finished and was leaning in to kiss her for the first time since the summer when the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Lovely," he said as the two jumped apart. "You know," he continued, "since you did get knocked up at my party, I think a thank you is in order. You wouldn't have gotten together if it weren't for me. I give you permission to name it Derek …" he smiled at his two friends in front of him, clearly embarrassed that they had been caught in kissing proximity.

Stepping back, Leah let out a small chuckle. "And what if it is a she?"

"Is it a girl?" Cory asked. Leah had promised to let him come to the next appointment with her and was hurt that she went and found out the sex of the baby without him.

"I don't know yet Cory, I told you I'd let you know when my appointment is. My doctor wants to wait until I'm 12 weeks to check," she crossed her arms on top of her bump.

"Then it's still okay to name it Derek, boy or girl," it was Cory's turn to chuckle.

"Sure dude, we'll keep that in mind," he replied as the rest of the Glee club came into the classroom.

"Alright everyone take a seat. This week's assignment … Duets," Schuster smiled as the students faces filled with worry. Who would their partner be? What song would they do? How was it all going to affect homecoming?

A/N: Duets is always a good thing, right? I loved Sam & Quinn's version of Lucky, even though I'm not a fan of their relationship. The song Cory sang to Leah is part of the song 'One Last Time,' by Between the Trees. Anyway, please review if you get the chance and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	11. You Keep Me Hangin' On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the songs that they will be singing in this chapter.

**A/N:** I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated. I'm sorry everyone. I got a bad review on one of my other stories and haven't touched Fanfiction since. It honestly made me doubt my ability as a writer. Then with the help of a PM from smileyface197, I realized that you reviewers don't deserve me abandoning my story. Thank you for all who read this and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, the flashback will be happening within the next few chapters. Once again, I love you and me thank you faithful readers. The bold is the boy singing and the italics are the girl singing.

x

"You know," Leah said as she sat down next who duet partner, "this still doesn't change anything." Nobody was surprised that day when Cory chose her. Cassidy was spewing with jealousy as she waltzed into the room just as the bell rang.

"What about homecoming?" he whispered as Mr. Shue stood in front of the classroom.

"Not going, ask Cassidy," she whispered back, almost immediate biting her tongue. She was determined to prove that she could raise this baby on her own and she didn't need a man to lean on, even if it was the father of her child.

"Mollie and Jake, you're up first. Explain to us why you chose your song before you sing it," Mr. Shue walked to a seat as the two stood in front of the classroom.

"Well Mr. Shue, we chose A Whole New World because one, it fit your whole Disney song criteria, and two, its Mollie's favorite," Jake announced as Mollie blushed. Cory could tell that Jake was starting to like Mollie and Cory had an idea up his sleeve.

"**A whole new world****  
****a dazzling place I never knew****  
****but when I'm way up here****  
****it's crystal clear****  
****that now I'm in a whole new world with you****  
****now I'm in a whole new world with you"**

Jake took the lead and Mollie's hands into his as his voice rang through the choir room. She opened her mouth and a soft sound came slowly out and danced in the air around everyone.

_Unbelievable sights__  
__Indescribable feeling__  
__Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling__  
__Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**  
**A hundred thousand things to see**  
_Hold your breath - it gets better__  
__I'm like a shooting star__  
__I've come so far__  
__I can't go back to where I used to be_

Everyone burst into a round of applause as the two did a bow. "Well done guys, great start. Next up is Cassidy and Erik."

She marched to the front of the room and smiled as she announced that they would be singing once upon a Dream because there was minimal singing for Erik who, despite being in Glee Club, was uncomfortable singing.

_I know you__  
__I walked with you__  
__Once upon a dream__  
__I know you__  
__The gleam in your__  
__Eyes is so__  
__Familiar a gleam__  
__Yet I know it's true__  
__That visions are__  
__Seldom all they seem__  
__But if I know you__  
__I know what you'll do__  
__You'll love me__  
__At once, the__  
__Way you did__  
__Once upon a dream__  
__Ad, la ah_

Erik cleared his throat and began to sing following Cassidy's lead.

**But if I know you****  
****I know what you'll do****  
****You'll love****  
****Me at once****  
****The way****  
****you did once****  
****Upon a dream**

The room clapped and Cassidy blew a kiss to them. "Thank you all," she smiled and patted her partner on the back.

"Alright, next up would be Derek and Stacy but seeing as neither of them are here we're gonna have to go with Bryson and Kelly," Mr. Shue said and Leah's face grew pained. She was still hurt from the embarrassing break up and without realizing it placed her hand protectively on her stomach. Cory noticed the look of discomfort but opted not to say anything. He felt guilty for putting her in this position. Sure, he didn't mean for the condom to break but he should have never pushed her to cheat on her loving boyfriend.

Kelly smirked as she held Bryson's hand and turned to face the class. "We chose Can You Feel the Love Tonight for obvious relatable reasons," Katie made a face of disgust as the two began to sing in unison.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**__**  
**__**The peace the evening brings**__**  
**__**the world, for once, **__**  
**__**in perfect harmony**__**  
**__**With all its living things**_

**So many things to tell her****  
****But how to make her see****  
****The truth about my past?****  
****Impossible!****  
****She'd turn away from me**

_He's holding back, he's hiding__  
__But what, I can't decide__  
__Why won't he be the king__  
__I know he is__  
__The king I see inside?_

Leah was in tears. As much as she hated to admit it, the two nailed the song flawlessly. She was angry, heck even jealous for a moment in time. She quickly wiped them away, hoping that nobody had noticed. Katie gave her a reassuring smile from across the row. The truth was Leah felt guilty. Guilty for cheating on her boyfriend, guilty for not feeling as guilty as she should.

Katie stood up dragging William with her and volunteered to go next, that way Leah could have a few moments to get herself together again. "We chose a song from Cinderella that we're pretty sure everyone in this room should know. We don't mind if you sing along," she gave a playful smile as the piano picked up.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm__  
__So this is love__  
__So this is what makes life divine__  
__I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_  
**And now I know****  
****The key to all heaven is mine**

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm__  
__And I can fly_  
**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky****  
****So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of**  
_Mmmmmm__  
__Mmmmmm__  
__So this is love_

Leah was the first to clap. They had done an outstanding job. She was happy for her friend who looked so proud standing in the middle of the room. But, this meant that it was her and Cory's turn. Her stomach turned at the thought of singing infront of every. "You okay?" he asked, jarring her from her nervousness.

"I'm fine. Let's do this," she stood up, her light blue dress falling to her knees. She pulled down the sleeves to her cardigan as her and Cory stepped in front of the gazing classmates. She could see the venom in Cassidy's eyes and immediately looked up to Cory to avoid them. "We chose Beauty in the Beast for a person connection. You see, when I first met Cory he was a complete jerk …" she started. "And I'm not a jerk; at least, sometimes I'm not a jerk. And well … we'll let the rest of the song talk.

Leah stepped closer to him before returning her eyes to the classmates in front of her.

_There's something sweet__  
__And almost kind__  
__But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined__  
__And now he's dear__  
__And so I'm sure__  
__I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

**She glanced this way****  
****I thought I saw****  
****And when we touched **

Cory reached out and took Leah's hand in his for dramatic measure to show that he took his music very seriously.

**She didn't shudder at my paw****  
****No it can't be****  
****I'll just ignore****  
****But then she's never looked at me that way before**

_New and a bit alarming__  
__Who'd have ever thought that this could be?__  
__True that he's no Prince Charming__  
__But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

She smiled at the end of the song and noticed that everyone was clapping except Bryson. It was clear he was still pissed off at her and he had every right to be. She put her head down and quickly rushed back to her seat. When the bell rang she jetted out of the class room before Cory could even offer to walk her to class. He sighed as he picked up his book bag. That's when Jake approached him.

"I need your help," Jake said to him, looking uncomfortable at the situation. He couldn't believe that he was asking Cory Hudson for help out of all people.

"Sure dude, no problem. What is it?" he was curious as to why Jake had come to him.

"I need you to try and convince Mollie that she could go to homecoming with me. I don't wanna look like a complete jack butt if I ask her and she says no," Jake looked down.

"I got your back," Cory patted his shoulder before turning to head to find his step-sister, who happened to be friends with Mollie. On the way to her locker he was approached by William.

"Can you help me Cory? I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need it," William looked completely serious as he stood in front of the school playboy.

"I'm sure I can try. What do you need?" he asked exasperated, seeing Katie walk away from her locker towards her next class.

"See if Katie would be interested in going to Homecoming with me." Cory sighed.

"What am I? Freaking Cupid. You know what, you got it. I gotta jet though man," he hurried but his sister was nowhere in sight. "Ugh," he rubbed his eyes in frustration with his palm.

The bell rang and announced to him that he was late for Spanish class. "This is not going to be a good day for me, is it?" he questioned out loud and hurried towards his destination.

As he was sitting in the last fifteen minutes of class, he pulled out his phone to play match maker. Within 10 minutes, he managed to make two homecoming couples happen. Now if only he could have his own luck with getting Leah to be his date.

"_Why can't I get over her? I could have any chick I wanted in this school. I should want any other chick. What the hell dude. She's even got me talking to myself. I hope nobody notices, I probably look like a freak. Screw girls, screw love," _he made faces as he thought to himself but they were soon replaced with a look of shock. "_I mean like … definitely don't love her. Love is for pussies," _he smirked to himself and the bell rang. He was going to get Leah to be his date to prove a point to himself. When he went to walk towards her locker, he saw that she was talking to Bryson.

"I'll call you later," Bryson said to her as he noticed Cory walking up and she nodded, putting her notebook into her book bag.

"What was that about?" Cory asked when he saw the coast was clear.

"It's none of your business," Leah snapped, clearly upset.

"When it involves my Baby Mama, it is my business," he sounded like a possessive caveman and Leah couldn't believe it.

"I'm not your "Baby Mama", I am the mother of your child and you will respect that," she slammed her locker shut and stormed away.

"Screw you Leah," he yelled after her, but he wasn't sure if she had heard him. He slammed his fist into the locker before heading to football practice.

Leah took a deep breath when she got outside. Bryson had admitted to still liking her and had even asked her to homecoming. She didn't know what she was going to do and had a lot of thinking to do about the phone call she was going to be receiving later that night.

A/N: I promise I'm picking up the pace in the story and I should have it updated at some point tomorrow. Two more chapters until the flash back! Yay! Review and let me know what you think! NO FLAMES PLEASE. Constructive criticism only!


	12. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the songs that they will be singing in this chapter.

x

Puck wasn't good at the whole school dance thing. In fact, he hated dances. The only reason he went to his prom was because Lauren dragged him. He shuddered at the memory as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Leah, Bryson's here. Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Leah set the curling iron down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her purple dress concealed the baby bump that had taken over her stomach. She leaned against the counter for support as she lost breath. This definitely wasn't how she had pictured her homecoming to be.

She felt a twinge of regret as she opened the door to reveal her older brother. "How are you holding up kid?" He questioned even though he already knew the answer. She was scared and vulnerable.

"I just want tonight to be over," she replied. She should be happy that Bryson still wanted to be with her, despite the fact she was having his best friend's baby.

"You look beautiful Hun. Any guy is lucky to have you. Cheer up, you only live once. Enjoy tonight," Puck smiled before grabbing her hand and leading her down the steps.

"You have to say that, you're my brother," she laughed as she descended the stairs to greet Bryson.

"You look beautiful," he said as Puck gave her an I told you so look. She blushed as Bryson reached out to take her hand and walk her outside to his car.

"Be safe you two," Puck called out as they headed down the driveway.

"Puck, I'm already pregnant. What else could happen?" she laughed and felt a wave of relief flood her body. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

x

"Seriously, you take another shot and I'm going to tell Mom and Dad," Katie said as she snatched the bottle of Vodka from Cory's grip.

"You're no fun," he mumbled as he caught sight of his sister. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a long, apple green silk dress with a slit up the side.

"And you're drunk. You shouldn't go like this, you're just going to make an ass out of yourself," they heard a knock on the door which meant that William was here. Cory hadn't bothered in asking someone to the dance, he'd decided he was just going to dance with any available girls.

"You're coming with us," she pulled him by his white sleeve and dragged him downstairs. "Hey Will, I apologize but we're going to have to drive my idiot brother along because he decided to soak up his sorrows with Vodka," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You look fabulous," he leaned down and kissed her cheek and Cory let out a cough. If Leah thought he was a jerk, she was about to see how arrogant he could get.

Katie had ended up driving Cory's car to the dance with Will following her. She was sure that Cory would sober up by the end of the dance, as long as he wasn't caught by any of the teachers. They walked into the school and looked at the decorations. The theme was Viva Las Vegas and was decorated flawlessly.

Katie waved to Leah and Bryson, who were dancing as if nothing was wrong. Cory smirked and headed to find Cassidy who was dressed in a short black dress.

"Hey hot stuff," she greeted him as she wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him out towards the dance floor.

"Looking good," he said as they began to grind, hips moving to the beat in a perfect unison.

Leah looked over and saw the duo swaying to the sound of the music. "I'll be right back Bry, I have to go to the bathroom," she said and hurried down the corridor. She ran into the room and looked up to see Katie putting on her lip gloss.

"Hey girl," Leah smiled at the sight of her friend and stood at the sink next to her.

"Hey. Just a heads up, Cory is drunk so don't let anything he says affect you tonight. He's just really hurt," Katie said as she put the lip gloss back into her silver clutch.

"Thanks, I'll remember that. Have fun with William," Leah said sincerely and Katie returned a genuine smile.

"You too," with that Katie left the bathroom and Leah was alone in the bathroom with nothing but her thoughts.

She headed back out the door where Cory was leaning against the lockers.

"What the hell do you want," she sighed, not looking forward to a fight with him.

"I saw you basically run out of the gym, I figured I'd come and check on you to see how you're doing," he said and stood up straight as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine Cory, I should be getting back to the dance," she went to side step him but he reached out and gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't think about that night at all? You know it was more than a hook up," he said to her and she looked down.

"How can I not think about it? I've got the evidence under my dress Cory. It's ALL I think about," she responded to him, looking up into his eyes.

"Please let me be there for you Leah," he begged.

"Dude, leave her alone. Don't you have your own girlfriend to go knock up?" Bryson's question stung with venom and jealousy.

"Girlfriend? Are you kidding me? You dumped her like a piece of garbage last time I checked," Cory retorted as he turned to face his ex-best friend.

Leah stepped between the two to prevent a fight from erupting as she placed her left hand on Cory's chest and her right on Bryson's chest. "Knock it off guys," she snapped.

Bryson pushed her hand out of the way and threw a punch at Cory knocking him down on the ground. Cory pulled him down and the two began to tumble.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Leah yelled when she felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach. She clutched it as she fell to the ground. "Cory," she cried out, stopping the boys from their wrestling match, "something's wrong with the baby."

"Great, look what you did asshole," Cory spat out at Bryson as he stood up and rushed to Leah's side. "Don't just stand there," he continued, "call 911!"

Bryson snapped out of his shock and did as he was told. Leah began to cry frantically as the pains became worse. She reached out and squeezed Cory's hand. "I'm so sorry Leah," he said as he rubbed her back with his hand, trying to relax her.

The paramedics rushed in a few minutes later and loaded her on the stretcher. "Someone call Puck," she cried out as the paramedics began to push her outside toward the ambulance. At that point everyone in the gym was standing in awe at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Family only," the first paramedic, a tall man, said to Cory as he tried to climb into the ambulance with her. "That baby in her stomach," he pointed to Leah, "is mine. I don't see it getting any more family than that."

The second paramedic, a small woman with light blonde hair turned to her partner. "Let him on, we need him to keep her calm"

Cory hurried into the ambulance and reached to hold her hand. She squeezed on tight, her face growing red from the sobbing. "Breathe Leah; it's going to be okay. You and the baby are fine," he wasn't sure if he believed the words coming out of his mouth.

"Remember that night Cory. You said it was going to be okay and look at where we are," she said, her face displaying the pain she was in. "Ahhh," she cried out.

"I promise it will be. Look, remember what we sang that night? Will you sing it with me again? Just breathe and sing," he told her. Cory started to sing to her as she tried to regain steady breath.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, __  
__You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, __  
__May you never take one single breath for granted, __  
__God forbid love ever leave you empty handed, __  
__I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, __  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,__  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance__  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

He noticed that her breathing was normal again and the petite paramedic gave him a nod of approval to continue. This time Leah was the one signing. She was still crying but this time she was calmer.

_I hope you dance  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance, __  
__Never settle for the path of least resistance_

Now Cory joined in to sing the part that they had felt described their feeling the night of Derek's party_._ He knew the lyrics better than he knew math, the song came so natural to his soul.

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,__  
__Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making,__  
__Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,__  
__When you come close to selling out reconsider,__  
__Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,__  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

As they finished they pulled up to the hospital where they were quickly unloaded and made their way to a room. "Sixteen year old pregnant female with severe cramping," the paramedic called out as they rushed through the crowded halls.

They rolled her into what looked like an x-ray room. "Hi, I'm your doctor, Dr. Bailey. I need you to change into this quickly," the doctor handed over a hospital gown as she went to get the ultrasound machine prepared. Cory looked away as Leah did so, still showing signs that it was hurting. The doctor picked up the wand and began to search for a fetal heart beat but there was no luck in doing so. "We're having trouble finding the heart beat," she told the worried teens.

"What does that mean?" Cory asked, looking from the doctor's face back down to Leah's.

"Give it a few more seconds please doctor. Keep looking, it's got to be alive," Leah frantically replied as she begged the doctor. The group grew quiet as the doctor kept moving the wand across Leah's exposed stomach. "Please be there," Leah whispered, praying she'd hear the baby's heart beat at any moment.

**A/N:** You know what to do ;) I'm going to be updating this at some point within the next few days, depending on how many reviews I get! I love you all! Also, I don't own the song they sing. It's called I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.


	13. Author's Note

I know you all are expecting an update but the story is officially on hold. I am half-way done the chapter and it will be posted in about a week or so.

As many of you know, the South was hit with devastating tornadoes and it hit very close to home for me. You know the saying, "Home is where the heart is?" Well, I'm attending the University of Alabama as a Nursing major and my heart is in Tuscaloosa. Even though I was born a PA girl, this is my home and right now I'm doing everything in my power to help out those in need by volunteering for clean up so I won't be around my computer much.

Many of my friends are from Northern Alabama and they've been telling me about the horrific encounters they've been having. No one should have to go through what these people are going through at the moment. If you're not religious, I'm asking you to at least keep the affected victims in your thoughts and if you are religious, I'm asking you to please keep them in your prayers. It would personally mean a lot to me.

I apologize and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading and being patient! I love you guys!


	14. Get It Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Leah giggled as Cory pulled her into a tight hug upon arriving to Derek's pool party. The sun was beating down on the kids as music pumped through the air.

Cory smiled down at Leah when they broke apart. There was just something about her that had made him fall. Was it her smile? Her eyes? Personality?

He could make a list as to the reasons he should like Leah, but the one reason he shouldn't lit up in his mind like a Red Alert. 'She's your best friend's girl,' he thought to himself and his smile drop.

Leah's heart was beating ridiculously fast and when she saw Cory's face drop, she knew what he was thinking. She felt guilty for falling for her boyfriend's best friend and she knew, hoped even, that Cory's feelings reciprocated hers. She squeezed his arm reassuringly before he went off to mingle with everyone else that was at the party.

Derek, an aspiring DJ, had his sound system hooked up to his back deck and had cleared an area for a dance floor. There were about 80 McKinley high school students at his house, proving that this was THE party of the year. His parents had gone to California for the weekend and the first thing that came to mind was to throw a raging party.

Leah had thrown a navy tank over her bikini top and was now dancing with her Cheerio friends. Cory smiled at her from across the deck contemplating his next move. 'It's only dancing,' he thought to himself, not wanting anything bad to get back to Bryson who would return from Russia soon.

Giving in to temptation he made his way over to Leah who playfully danced with him, laughing while doing so. The sun began to set and Derek announced that his cousin would be setting off some fireworks.

Leah grabbed a blanket sitting on deck swing and grabbed Cory's hand, pulling him away from the crowd of people and out to the field where the grass was up to their waist. After picking a spot, Leah laid the blanket and sat down on it.

Cory joined her and wrapped his arm around her as the darkness engulfed the sky and the stars sparkled down at them.

"Leah – " Cory began and she rolled to face him.

"Cory. I know what you're going to say. Maybe we shouldn't –" she stopped mid sentence, Cory's eyes begging her to let him say what he needed to.

"Look Leah, I know that it's wrong for me to feel this way. You're my best friends girlfriend. But honestly, this past few weeks have been so much fun. I really, really do like you. If you'd give me a chance, I can prove to you that I can be a better boyfriend than Bryson can." He felt better once he said that.

"Cory, I … I don't know what to say," Leah looked down and then back up into his eyes. "I really do like you. But I can't just walk away from a two year relationship. My heart is complicated right now . I want to give it a try but I'm scared. I'm scared of the unknown."

"Don't be scared L, you have me. I won't abandon you" he laced his fingers with hers as the first set of fireworks went off. In a now or never mindset, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her awaiting lips as they created some fireworks of their own.

Passion began to take over the pair and Cory ran his fingers through Leah's silky hair as she rolled on top of him. He moved his hands down to her waist as their bodies cried for more.

*I'm going to keep in it pretty clean so you can imagine what's going on right now … *

Cory suddenly stopped. "Leah … " he said frantically, noticing that the condom had torn.

"What?" she said, slightly out of breath.

"The condom … it broke," her face dropped and immediately began to worry.

"Do you think …" she couldn't even find the courage to finish the sentence.

"No, I think I caught it in time. I think you'll be fine," he kissed her forehead.

The two began to quickly get dressed, incase anyone was looking for them and picked up the blanket to take back to Derek's porch.

Leah tried to enjoy the rest of the party but she couldn't get her mind off of what just happened. She had done the one thing she told herself she would never do; cheat on her boyfriend. What made it even worse was the fact that it was his best friend.

She knew she should have known better after the whole Puck / Finn / Quinn ordeal that went on when she was a child but apparently not.

Cory noticed that she was not enjoying the party anymore and opted to take her home. "Come on," he ushered her to his truck where they sat in silence until she reached for the radio.

"_I'm stuck on you Whoa-oh, whoa-oh Stuck like glue"__  
_  
"Ew, turn this crap off," Cory laughed and turned the dial quickly. The awkwardness soon faded and the two smiled at each other.

"_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance__, __I hope you dance__"_

"DON'T CHANGE THIS! It's my favorite," Leah said and Cory pulled his hand away from the dail. She immediately began to sing along. Cory turned to her before joining in and said," If you tell anyone I like this song, I'm throwing you into the pool." She giggled as the two sang in unison

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance__  
__Never settle for the path of least resistance__  
__Living might mean taking chances__  
__But they're worth taking__  
__Lovin' might be a mistake__  
__But it's worth making_

He stopped in front of her house and like a gentleman got out to open her door. He walked her up the sidewalk and they stopped. Not knowing what do to, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Okay," she said lightly before turning to walk into her house.

He waited hours for the call, and the hours turned into days which turned into the rest of the summer. Disheartened, he knew there had to be a good reason for why she didn't want him in her life anymore. Guilt? Shame? He could go on but didn't.

When he walked through the doors of McKinley High on the first day of sophomore year, he couldn't even stand the sight of her in her Cheerio's uniform holding hands with Bryson at his locker. It made him sick to his stomache.

He shook his head and walked to class, vowing to never fall in love again. Little did he know, Leah's eyes were glued to him as he walked away from what could have been, her heart filled with regret.

**A/N:** I apologize for the lateness of this but I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review if you get the chance! No flames please :D


End file.
